The Birth of A Carnivore
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Hibari became what he is today? Well, wonder no more. Twoshot. 1827.
1. Carnivore Turned Herbivore

Ryu- Well, this is a prize for the winner of my contest in my other fic. This is only a two-shot. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Carnivore Turned Herbivore**

Today, was like any other day. Get woken up by a kick from Reborn, having your breakfast eaten by Reborn, and an occasional threat from Reborn.

Though one thing did seem abnormal, Lambo's ten-year bazooka seemed to be sending off sparks for some reason, but Tsuna just shrugged it off and left for school.

The walk toward school seemed normal as well, meeting up with Gokudera and hearing the usual "Tenth". Then Yamamoto would come and Gokudera would go into insult mode.

But when they reached school, everything was absolutely different. Hibari seemed like he was in a foul mood, well, it always seemed like he was in a foul mood, but today, Hibari was "disciplining" a lot of students, and the school bell hadn't even rung yet.

"I wonder whats wrong with Hibari?" Yamamoto said. "Well, it's best to leave him alone." Tsuna said as he, Yamamoto, and Gokudera started walking, but they were stopped when they heard a child's voice.

"Hey Tsuna-baka, you forgot you bento!" Lambo shouted as he came running, but he didn't see the stone on the sidewalk, so as soon as he reached it, he tripped and fell on his face.

Lambo looked to be on the verge of tears, but he somehow stopped himself from crying.

"Gotta, stay, calm." Lambo said, but he didn't stay calm. He took out the ten year bazooka, which was still sending out sparks, and started crying and running toward Tsuna with the bazooka in hand.

"Lambo, I don't think you should use that, actually, I don't think you should be running this way with that." Tsuna said as he ran out of the way as Lambo tripped and sent the bazooka flying, toward a certain prefect.

Too bad said prefect was too busy "disciplining" the students that he didn't notice the bazooka as it hit, and soon white smoke covered the spot where Hibari was.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said. When the smoke cleared, there was a boy who looked to be five to eight years old.

The boy looked around, confused. Then his eyes met Tsuna's, there was a moment of silence, then, the boy, who Tsuna assumed to be the younger version of Hibari, got up and started running.

"Hi-Hibari-san, wait!" Tsuna shouted as he ran after the younger Hibari. The younger Hibari surprisingly listened, which caused Tsuna to make an emergency stop on his face.

When Tsuna recovered, he saw the younger Hibari looking at him with fear.

"You're not going to take me away, are you?" The younger Hibari said. "Huh, why do you ask that?" Tsuna said. "Because the people at the orphanage always call me 'Hibari-san'." The younger Hibari said.

"What, no. It's just a habit of mine." Tsuna said as Gokudera arrived at Tsuna's side. "Tenth!" Gokudera said, this caused the younger Hibari to jump and hide behind Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed this and spoke. "Don't worry, he's just my friend." Hibari still looked hesitant.

"Five minutes have passed." Gokudera said. Silence hung in the air as Tsuna blinked. "What!" Tsuna shouted.

"I guess you have to take care of him until the bazooka's effects wear off or we figure out what to do." Reborn said as he suddenly appeared.

"What, why?" Tsuna said. "He's apart of your family, so it's your responsibility." Reborn said. "Fine, but what about school?" Tsuna said. "Don't worry, I've informed the Disciplinary Committee that Hibari will be having a meeting with you, so they should cover your absence." Reborn said.

Tsuna let out a sigh. "Fine. Come on Hibari-" Tsuna said before he stopped himself from saying the honorific. The younger Hibari hesitated, then complied.

As they walked, the younger Hibari seemed to become more clingy. He even began to hold onto Tsuna's hand more tightly.

Though the serious air was broken when a grumbling noise was heard. It was coming from the younger Hibari.

"Hibari, are you hungry." Tsuna said even though he thought it was weird to say Hibari's name without the honorific.

"No." The younger Hibari said even though it was plainly obvious he was. Tsuna sighed and looked for a restaurant. Then he spotted one, it said "Herbivorous and Carnivorous food." Tsuna's eye twitched at the name, but he shrugged seeing it was the only restaurant there.

So Tsuna led them to inside the restaurant and a waiter gave them menus. Hibari immediately began to look through the menu.

Tsuna sighed and began to look at the menu also, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Um." Hibari began, and Tsuna knew that he had not given his name yet. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna. What do these words mean?" The younger Hibari said as he showed Tsuna the menu. Tsuna saw the younger Hibari pointing to two words, which made his eye twitch again.

The words were "Herbivore and Carnivore." Nonetheless, Tsuna answered. "Herbivore means plant eater and carnivore means meat eater." Tsuna said.

"Oh." The younger Hibari said as he went back to looking at the menu.

Soon the younger Hibari picked out what he wanted and their orders were placed. First their drinks came, Hibari's drink was placed in front of him and Tsuna's drink landed on his head. Tsuna gave a small glare which Hibari caught a small glance at and the waiter apologized many times.

Tsuna brushed it off and soon another drink came free of charge. Though he was a little soaked, he tried not to show his anger in front of the younger Hibari.

After a couple minutes, their food came and they started eating. It was pretty much silent the whole time they ate, seeing as how the younger Hibari was much different from the older Hibari, so Tsuna didn't know how to react to the younger Hibari.

When they finished, Tsuna payed for all the food and they left the restaurant.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, here is the first half of the fic. I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Herbivore Turned Carnivore

Ryu- Well, heres the final part to this fiction. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Herbivore Turned Carnivore**

As they walked from the restaurant, Tsuna began to see a group of delinquents coming their way. Tsuna wanted to walk away, but he also want to set a good example for the younger Hibari.

When the two were about to pass each other, one of the delinquents yelled out. "Hey, those punks think they can stand up to us!"

This got the group roused and angry. "Lets teach them a lesson!" Another shouted. So the group surrounded the two and one of them hit younger Hibari really hard. Tsuna reacted quickly after that, but one of the delinquents caught Tsuna in a choke hold.

Tsuna, being a kind and responsible person, did not want any harm to come to the younger Hibari, so in order to get out of the choke hold, he did what he could do.

"Ow! He bit me." The delinquent that had Tsuna in a choke hold yelled.

With his newfound freedom, Tsuna dashed toward the fallen younger Hibari and picked him up. After wards, Tsuna ran as fast as he could away from the group of delinquents.

After ten minutes of running, Tsuna came to a stop and let the younger Hibari down. Tsuna began to take in big breaths of air, but then he remembered that one of the delinquents had hit the younger Hibari really hard, so Tsuna stopped mid-breath to look at the younger Hibari.

"Hibari, are you all right, you're not hurt anywhere, right." Tsuna said as he inspected the younger Hibari.

"No, I'm fine." The younger Hibari said as he rubbed the spot that had been hit. "Oh, that's good." Tsuna said. At that point, the younger Hibari knew that Tsuna was different than the people he had met.

"Well, let's get going." Tsuna said as he took the younger Hibari by the hand. As they walked, they past by a weapon shop, and the younger Hibari stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. "I want to get something to defend myself with." The younger Hibari said.

Tsuna thought about. 'As long as it's for defense, I guess it's okay.' Tsuna thought, so he agreed.

So they went inside and the younger Hibari's attention was immediately drawn by a pair of what looked like wooden clubs. So Tsuna bought those for the younger Hibari, what he didn't know was that there was a sign above the clubs that was blocked by another weapon.

The sign had said "Tonfas" Too bad Tsuna didn't see it.

When they had exited, Tsuna noticed that the sky was getting dark, so they walked toward Tsuna's house without any interruptions.

It wasn't hard to convince Tsuna's mom to let the younger Hibari stay over, seeing as how she was already used to it.

So after dinner, Tsuna let the younger Hibari take a bath, letting the younger Hibari borrow some of his smaller clothes as well.

While Tsuna prepared a futon for the younger Hibari to sleep in, it began to rain.

After a while, the younger Hibari was done, and Tsuna was able to bathe next. Soon, everything was done and the only thing next was to sleep.

So everyone in the household went to sleep, but later, Tsuna was woken up by the crack of lightning and the door opening to his room. It was younger Hibari.

"Hibari, whats wrong?" Tsuna asked. "The lightning scares me." Younger Hibari said, and as if on cue, another lightning bolt streaked across the sky and younger Hibari flinched.

"Why don't you come sleep with me." Tsuna said as he moved over for younger Hibari, who accepted the invitation very quickly. When younger Hibari got into bed, he said a small "Thank you." Soon, the two were comfortably laying in the bed, until something unexpected happened.

There was a poof and soon the younger Hibari was replaced by the present older one. "Hii! Hibari-san." Tsuna shrieked.

Hibari stared at him, and then spoke. "If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, and Tsuna gave a quick nod, and soon Hibari was asleep.

Tsuna wanted to stay awake, but the warmth was so inviting that he fell asleep. The next morning, Tsuna woke up to find Hibari gone and the window open letting sunlight through.

Tsuna sighed and hoped that yesterday's events were just a dream, too bad those hopes were thrown out his open window when he left his house that morning.

"Good morning tenth, I hope the younger version of that bastard wasn't any trouble for you." Gokudera said. "No, he was fine." Tsuna said.

When they reached the school, Tsuna could tell that Hibari was disciplining students again, so Tsuna made sure not to get in the way.

When lunch came around, Tsuna was met with the unexpected visit from Kusakabe.

"Tsuna-san, Kyou-san wishes to see you." Kusakabe said. "Che, what does that bastard want?" Gokudera said.

"I don't know, he didn't say." Kusakabe said. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing." Tsuna said as he made his way to the reception room.

Soon he reached the door of the reception room and knocked. After, a word came from the room. "Enter" So Tsuna obeyed and opened the door to see Hibari sitting in a chair facing the door.

"Close the door." Hibari said and Tsuna obeyed. Then Tsuna was suddenly thrown onto a couch and was pinned down by Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said. "Don't call me by that anymore, I hate it. Call me Kyoya." Hibari said. "Why?" Tsuna asked. "You should know, you met my past self." Hibari said.

"The childcare agents?" Tsuna said. "Yes, that is correct." Hibari said. "What happened?" Tsuna said.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I bit them to death for trying to force things on me with those wooden tonfas you gave me." Hibari said. Then Hibari leaned down really close to Tsuna's face.

"I do thank you for the things you did." Hibari said. "Um, your welcome?" Tsuna said.

"You know that carnivores need mates, right? Well, I think I just found one." Hibari said as he gave a smirk.

Then Tsuna began to blush. "B-but.." Tsuna said before Hibari cut in. "But your a herbivore, correct? Well, I can change that, seeing as how you changed me into a carnivore." Hibari said as he gave Tsuna a passionate kiss.

It was then Tsuna remembered all the things that happened yesterday. All those actions had influenced Hibari.

The name, the glare, the words, the group of delinquents, the catchphrase, the weapons, and the sudden love.

Tsuna had inadvertently made Hibari as he is today.

-End-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked.


End file.
